Hot Summer
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Yoongi tidak suka panas. Tapi kenapa saat bersama kekasihnya, panas yang ia rasakan justru membuatnya ketagihan? BTS FICT. TAEGI HERE. YAOI. ALMOST PWP.
**Hot Summer**

 **Inspired by The Super Duper Hot Weather**

 **TaeGi Fict..**

 **This is Yaoi...**

 **If you don't like The Pair or The Story, you can CLOSE THIS PAGE IMMIDIATELY...**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hot Summer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _FOR GOD SAKE_! APAKAH PARA IBLIS SEDANG BERLIBUR SAMPAI LUPA MENUTUP PINTU NERAKA?! KENAPA CUACANYA PANAS SEKALI!"

Seorang pemuda mungil dengan surai sewarna platina tampak mengoceh kesal. Sesekali mengibaskan kaus kebesaran yang menempel pada kulitnya. Berjalan mondar-mandir dengan bibir mengerucut dan mencebik pelan.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Seorang pemuda dengan paras kelewat cantik dan tubuh mungil yang membuat semua wanita iri. Kakinya bahkan menyamai idol grup wanita nomor satu di negaranya.

Si manis ini tengah kehilangan mood berliburnya. Dikarenakan cuaca yang begitu panas hingga membuatnya ingin mengutuk langit dan matahari karena bersinar terlalu terik.

Min Yoongi benci panas dan karena cuaca yang membakar, ia kehilangan moment untuk berjalan-jalan keluar apatemennya. Ia tidak mau kulitnya terbakar dan mengelupas karena akan mengundang ocehan panjang seorang pemuda tampan yang-

"Aku pulang..."

"TaeTae!"

 **Grepp**

\- mengisi tempat spesial di hatinya.

"Astaga _hyung_... Tubuhku basah oleh keringat... Jangan memelukku.. Kau akan tertular bau matahari..."

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. Masih mempertahankan posisinya dengan mengendus pelan perpotongan leher pemuda bersurai pirang kotor yang berada diambang pintu apartemennya.

"Taehyung-ah~~ Taehyung-ah~~"

Rengekan bernada manja itu terlontar dari belah bibir Yoongi. Jemari mungilnya memainkan helaian surai Taehyung sambil sesekali menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Ciri khasnya jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa _hyung_ - _ie_?"

"Tidak membawakan sesuatu untukku?"

Terkekeh pelan, si tampan Taehyung memberikan jarak pelukan mereka. Menggigit gemas pipi gembil Yoongi kemudian menunjukkan sebuah paperbag besar pada si cantik.

"Dunia pasti berakhir jika Seokjin _hyung_ tidak menitipkan apapun untukmu..."

"Whoaaaa!"

Pekikan senang terlontar dari bibir Yoongi. Dengan cepat pemuda bersurai platina itu merebut paperbag yang ditenteng kekasihnya, kemudian berlari kecil menuju dapurnya. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Jangan berlari _hyung_.. Isi bingkisan itu takkan hilang.." ujarnya seraya melepas sepatunya.

Berjalan kearah sofa, kemudian melepas kausnya begitu saja. Menyisakan jeans pendek yang menempel pada tubuh idealnya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Woaaaaah! Ice Cream Cake! Es Loli! Yoghurt! Aaakkk! Tuhan pasti menyayangi aku!"

Meskipun usia Yoongi dua tahun lebih dua darinya, namun sikap pemuda cantik itu benar-benar tak mencerminkan hal itu. Min Yoongi tetap akan memekik senang jika menerima hadiah dan bingkisan.

Membiarkan kekasihnya berkutat di dapur, perlahan Taehyung memejamkan kedua banner pekatnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa seraya menikmati angin yang berhembus melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka. Menyapa dadanya yang berhias buliran keringat yang menari diatas kulit sewarna tannya.

 **Prak!**

Suara benda yang diletakkan dengan kasar di meja membuat pemuda tampan ini sedikit mengintip. Mendapati kekasih mungilnya yang tengah mengulum es cube berukuran kecil dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa memakan es batu? Bukankah dikulkas ada soda?"

"Aku tidak suka soda.. Sensasi gasnya menyakiti hidungku.." jawab Yoongi acuh dengan mulut yang terisi es batu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak makan Ice Cream Cakenya saja? Atau es loli dan yoghurt yang kubawa..."

Yoongi mendengus pelan. Menggigit bongkahan es batu di mulutnya kemudian sedikit berjengit karena sensasi dinginnya.

"Makanan itu harus kubekukan dulu karena meleleh! Menyebalkan! Sudah jangan tanya-tanya! Aku sedang kesal!"

Bibir mungil sewarna pucuk kelopak mawar itu bergerak pelan. Sesekali terdengar bunyi patahan dan hisapan. Mengundang Taehyung untuk menikmati dan larut dengan kegiatan manis kekasih mungilnya.

 **Grepp!**

"Yaa! Berhenti menarik tubuhku dengan tiba-tiba Kim Tae! Aku hampir tersedak!" pekik si cantik seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berujar seperti itu padamu _hyung_... Kau menggodaku dengan es batu itu..."

Pemuda Kim ini menyeringai. Meraih sepak es batu instan yang berada diatas meja kemudian mengambil satu diantaranya. Menggigitnya kuat kemudian-

"Mhhhhhhhh~~~"

-membawa benda dingin itu masuk ke mulut kekasihnya melalui ciumannya yang tiba-tiba.

Yoongi membolakan kedua netranya. Terkejut dengan ciuman Taehyung. Ingin mendorong tubuh kekasih mesumnya itu menjauh namun tak bisa karena telapak si tampan yang menahan tengkuknya.

"Mmmmhhh~ T-ae~ Nghhhhhh~"

Taehyung bergerak pelan. Mendorong bongkahan es batu yang mulai mencair kedalam mulut Yoongi kemudian menjilatnya lembut. Menggoda si cantik dengan kembali mengisap dan mengambil benda dingin itu.

"Mhhhhhh- Ahh!"

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Seiring dengan jejak saliva dan tetesan air yang membasahi dagu si cantik. Terengah karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Mesum!" pekiknya kesal dengan pout yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya..."

Taehyung kembali meraih sebongkah es dan mengulumnya. Menyembunyikan sisanya dibalik punggung tegapnya yang bersandar.

"Tae~ Aku ingin esnya! Berikan padaku!"

"Ambilah.. Kau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana cara melakukannya sayang.."

Wajah manis Yoongi merona. Tatapan sepasang manik kekasihnya benar-benar membuat hatinya berdebar. Ia merasa suhu ruangan yang mereka tempati mulai meningkat.

"Sialan!"

Setelah mengumpat kecil, si cantik mempertemukan belah bibirnya pada bibir tebal Taehyung. Memagut pelan dan menjulurkan lidah untuk meraih bongkahan es yang mulai mencair.

Mereka terbuai. Saling memperebutkan es batu yang ada tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga tak terasa, bongkahan-bongkahan es itu telah tandas dan menyisakan wadah kosong.

Tanpa ia sadari, jemari Taehyung mulai bergerak pelan. Turun ke pinggulnya dan menyusup kedalam brief pants kumamon lucu yang ia kenakan.

"Nya- aaaaahhhh~~"

Si cantik Min mendesah kuat. Merasa kaget sekaligus nikmat saat jemari panjang kekasihnya menekan lembut holenya. Rasa dingin karena memegang es terasa nyaman. Membuat suhu tubuhnya naik dengan cepat.

"T-taehyung.. Aahhh~"

"Kau melupakan bagian terpentingnya sayang..."

"Ke- keluarkan jemarimu.. Shit!"

"Kenapa harus kukeluarkan? Kau menyukainya kan?"

Dengan jahilnya, si tampan Kim menambahkan jemarinya. Tiga dan bergerak menggoda dinding rektum Yoongi yang terasa panas. Kekasih mungilnya mulai terangsang rupanya.

"T-tae.. A-aku punya janji dengan- Ughhh~ Hobi dan Jungk- Taehyung-ah!"

Yoongi merasa tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Membuatnya harus memeluk dada bidang sang kekasih agar tidak jatuh. Tetes demi tetes keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Menyatu dengan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kecokelatan yang memangkunya.

"Satu kali dan aku berjanji akan memandikanmu dan memanjakanmu... _Otte_?"

Terpujilah Alien tampan ini dan tawaran menariknya.

Jujur saja, sudah hampir seminggu mereka kehilangan moment bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing. Taehyung dengan pekerjaannya bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya, sedangkan ia sedang merintis bisnis untuk membuka sebuah cafe.

Yoongi bukanlah kekasih yang penuntut dan manja. Ia mengerti kesibukan masing-masing dan sebisa mungkin menahan perasaannya untuk tidak banyak menuntut meminta ini itu pada si tampan Kim.

Namun dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tentu amat merindukan moment dimana Taehyung memeluknya, menyuapinya, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"B-baik.. Ughhhh~ B-baiklah... Satu ronde dan... Shhh.. Kau harus menepati... Uhmmm~ Janjimu!"

Taehyung menarik ketiga jemarinya. Memberi jarak diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Yoongi kemudian mengecup ujung hidung si cantik dengan gemas.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar!"

.

.

.

"T-taehyung-ah~~"

" _Yes_ baby?"

"J-jangan disan- Ahhhh~"

Yoongi bergerak gelisah. Berada dibawah kungkungan Taehyung yang asyik mengecupi bahu dan dadanya. Memberikan noda yang luar biasa banyaknya. Membuktikan betapa dominannya ia dalam hubungan mereka.

"T-tae..."

"Diamlah sayang... Cukup desahkan namaku dan aku akan membawamu ke langit ketujuh..."

Yoongi merona. Taehyung selalu memperlakukannya bagai puteri raja. Tak banyak menuntut ini itu diatas ranjang dan bersikap layaknya pria matang yang telah berkeluarga.

Terkadang Yoongi sendiri bingung dengan cara kerja otak kekasihnya. Kadang akan bersikap diam, namun kadang ribut. Kadang akan manja, namun lebih dominan untuk memanja.

"Tunggu disini.."

Pemuda cantik ini mengangguk pelan. Terengah karena rangsangan luar biasa yang Taehyung berikan. Tubuh polosnya mengkilat karena peluh dan jejak saliva yang ditinggalkan sang kekasih.

"Nghhhhh~ Taeeee~"

Mengerang kesal saat melihat Taehyung berjalan dengan lambat menuju ranjang. Tangan pemuda itu tersimpan rapi dibalik tubuh tegapnya. Seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sayangnya Yoongi tidak begitu perduli. Ia lebih memilih menarik kasar tengkuk si tampan dan menyambar bibir tebal pemuda Kim itu. Melumatnya dengan tak sabar seraya menyesap lidah runcing yang menunggu untuk diajak berperang.

"Nghhh~ Tae~ Mhhhhhhhh~"

Pemuda Min ini merasa ada yang aneh dalam ciumannya. Mencoba menyesap lidah Taehyung yang entah mengapa terasa manis dan menyengat. Persis seperti-

 **Slap!**

"UAGHHHH! KELUARKAAAAAN!"

Yoongi memekik kaget. Sesuatu yang dingin dan kaku menembus lubang analnya. Menggesek dan membasahi dinding rektumnya dengan liquid cair yang mengandung buih.

" _I bet that this coke bottle fit your hole so well baby Yoon_..."

"T-tae.."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung takut. Selama bercinta, pemuda itu tak pernah menyertakan satu alatpun. Mereka akan memulainya seperti biasa dan berakhir dengan ledakan orgasme yang hebat.

Tak pernah bereksperimen meski beberapa kali sering tergoda oleh hasutan teman-teman dekat mereka.

" _It's okay_ sayang.. Lubangmu terlalu panas... Aku takut kau merasa sakit karena aku tahu kau tidak begitu menyukai panas.. Percayalah padaku.. Aku takkan menyakitimu _okay_?"

Meskipun ragu, Yoongi mengangguk. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya saat Taehyung menggerakkan botol soda dingin itu perlahan.

Buih-buih dari minuman berkarbonasi itu menggelitik dinding rektumnya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terbuai meski mulut botol itu tak sampai menyapa prostatnya.

"A-ahhhhhhh~ Uahhhhhhh~ L-lebih cepat Tae... Lebih ce- urrrmmmmmhhhh~~"

Desahan demi desahan mulai mengalun dari belah bibir Yoongi. Larut dalam euforianya kala botol dingin nan ramping itu semakin melesak dan membasahi analnya dengan soda yang menggelitik.

"T-tae ahhhh! Masukkan!"

Taehyung mwnyeringai tipis. Melepas celananya dengan lihai tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memaju-mundurkan botol cola dalam lubang kekasihnya.

"Lubangmu sudah terisi botol sayang.. Apalagi yang harus kumasukkan?"

Yoongi mengerang frustasi. Ia benar-benar menikmati botol yang bergerak dalam lubangnya. Namun rasanya kurang. Ia butuh Taehyung yang mampu memenuhi seluruh dinding rektumnya. Ia butuh Taehyung yang mampu menumbuk prostatnya tanpa ampun.

" _SHIT_! TAE MASUKKAN! NGGAAAAAHHHH!"

"Katakan dengan jelas baby..."

"PENISMU BRENGSEK! _OH GOD_! LEBIH KUAT!"

Dengan gerakan menggoda, pemuda Kim ini mulai mendekatkan ereksinya pada lubang Yoongi. Menggeseknya pelan seraya tersenyum. Menatap manik sayu sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu frustasi untuk digagahi.

" _Please_ ~ Shhhhhh~ Aku menginginkamu Tae- Ahhhh~ Masuki aku~ Gagahi aku~~"

"Kau tahu kata kuncinya... Babygirl..."

Pemuda Kim ini menekan perlahan ereksinya pada lubang Yoongi. Bersiap masuk dan kembali menariknya untuk menambah friksi kefrustasian kekasihnya.

"TaeTae oppa~ _Can you fuck Yoongi's slutty hole with your big cock please_? _Yoongi want your cock so bad_ ~~~"

" _Password accepted_!"

"A-arghhhhhhhh!"

Dengan kuat, Taehyung menekan masuk penisnya. Memaksa lubang Yoongi untuk menerimanya dan juga botol cola yang masih bersarang disana. Rasanya begitu perih hingga membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Namun ia merasa puas karena mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apakah sakit?"

Taehyung bertanya pelan. Mengusap jejak air mata pada pipi gembil kekasihnya kemudian mengecup pelan kelopak cantik itu. Membiarkan Yoongi bernafas dan merilekskan tubuhnya meski sesungguhnya ia sudah sangat berhasrat untuk menikmati tubuh mungil itu.

"I- _it's okay_..." lirih Yoongi serak. " _Just move_.. Tae oppahhh~"

 **Slap!**

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaah~~"

Dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung menekan kuat penisnya. Menyodok lubang Yoongi bergantian dengan botol soda yang ada pada genggamannya. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada ranjang, sedangkan bibirnya menjelajahi dada mulus Yoongi.

" _Fuck_! _Fuck_! TaeTae Oppahhh~ Ahhhhh! _Harder please_!"

Erangan dan jeritan Yoongi mulai memenuhi kamar. Juga derit ranjang mereka yang begitu cepat. Menggambarkan betapa kuatnya Taehyung membenamkan kejantanannya.

Cahaya matahari yang membias melewati jendela semakin menambah friksi panas. Pendingin yang ada seakan tak berfungsi untuk menyejukkan udara.

Anehnya, Yoongi benar-benar menikmati rasa panasnya kali ini. Dengan tubuhnya yang terhentak, Taehyung yang menggaruk dinding rektumnya dengan nikmat, juga kuluman pemuda itu pada puncak dadanya.

" _Fuck me harder oppa_! _Fuck me harder_! Agh! Agh! Agh!"

Taehyung menggeram nikmat. Lubang Yoongi semakin menyempit dan mengikis ruang yang ada. Membuat miliknya terjepit dan bergesekan dengan permukaan botol yang dingin.

Rasanya tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

" _Wanna_... _Cumhhh_ ~ Uaghhhh~"

" _Just wait for me_ Babygirl..."

Gerakan Taehyung semakin cepat. Menarik keluar botol cola pada ganggamannya, kemudian fokus menumbuk titik manis Yoongi berulang kali. Memberikan banyak rangsangan pada kekasih manisnya yang terlena seraya mencengkram kuat bahunya.

" _Oppa_ ~ _Do you_.. _Love me_?"

" _I do_ babygirl... _With all my heart_.."

Tepat pada saat putih itu datang, Taehyung menekan kuat kejantananya. Membuat Yoongi menjerit karena melihat bintang. Menggapai puncak yang terasa begitu luar biasa.

 **Brugh!**

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Taehyung menyingkirkan dirinya dari tubuh Yoongi. Duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang seraya terengah hebat. Menatap kekasihnya yang memejam seraya tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan meminta satu set sex dengan soda lagi jika kau punya waktu... Tadi itu luar biasa.."

Taehyung tersenyum. Mengusak pelan surai kekasih manisnya, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap kedalam sepasang manik Taehyung yang terasa begitu teduh. Beringsut mendekati pemuda tampan itu kemudian memeluknya manja.

"Kenapa aku harus terganggu?"

"Fetishku.. Mana ada pria yang mau dipanggil babygirl dan memangil pria lain dengan sebutan _Oppa_..."

Pemuda bersurai platina ini mengangkat wajahnya. Beringsut duduk di pangkuan Taehyung dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher kekasihnya. Mengecup pelan dahi yang tertutup poni dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Jika dengan fetish itu kita bisa bercinta dengan hebat.. Aku tentu takkan keberatan melakukannya..."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Membawa tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam dekapannya. Mengecup bahu berhias hickey itu lembut. Menggambarkan betapa besar cintanya pada pemuda bermarga Min itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh.. Mencintaimu..."

Yoongi terkekeh. Melepaskan pelukan Taehyung seraya tersenyum. Begitu menggoda hingga Taehyung merasa bingung.

Perlahan si cantik mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup perlahan sudut bibir sang dominan, kemudian menyeringai seksi.

"Kalau begitu.. Ayo kita mandi... Mungkin kita bisa mencoba satu set _doggy style_ disana.. Daddy~~"

Terpujilah Min Yoongi dan mulut menggodanya. Karena terbukti, kekasihnya yang tampan kini menyeringai padanya. Mengangkat cepat tubuhnya dalam koala hugs tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

"Jangan salahkan Daddy jika kau tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik kitten.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu lagi cerita gaje yang saya produksi...**

 **Itu apaan juga saya nggak ngerti...**

 **AH, UNTUK KALIAN YANG MENYUKAI UKE!YOONGI ATAU UKE!SUGA ATAU YOONGI HAREM, BOLEH SHARE ID LINE KALIAN...**

 **KALI AJA KITA BISA BERTEMAN DAN SHARING TENTANG SI MANIS PENCINTA KUMAMON ITU...**

 **REVIEW HARUS MEMUASKAN!**

 **CHU~**


End file.
